A cloud computing network can utilize a variety of network tools for automated deployment, arrangement, coordination, and management of computer systems, middleware, and/or services from the cloud computing network. The network tools can receive and/or gather information that relates to the cloud computing network. The network tools can utilize information that relates to the cloud computing network to provide additional services to the cloud computing network and/or provide data to a user.